ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
The 1st Daytime Emmy Awards
The 1st Daytime Emmy Awards were held on May 28, 1974 at Rockefeller Plaza in New York City. Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Doctors - Joseph Stuart' *Days of our Lives'' - Betty Corday (executive producer), Ted Corday (creator), Irna Phillips (creator), Allan Chase (creator), H. Wesley Kenney (producer) *''General Hospital'' - Doris Hursley (creator), Frank Hursley (creator), James Young (producer), Jim Hursley (creator) Individual Director *'WIN: Wes Kenney, ''Days of our Lives' *Norman Hall, ''The Doctors *Hugh McPhillips, The Doctors Writing Team *'WIN: ''The Edge of Night Henry Slesar' *''The Doctors - Eileen Pollock, Robert Pollock, James Lipton *''General Hospital'' - Frank Hursley, Doris Hursley, Bridget Dobson, Deborah Hardy Actor *'WIN: Macdonald Carey (Tom Horton, ''Days of our Lives)' *John Beradino (Steve Hardy, ''General Hospital) *Peter Hansen (Lee Baldwin, General Hospital) Actress *'WIN: Elizabeth Hubbard (Aletha Davis, ''The Doctors)' *Rachel Ames (Audrey Hardy, ''General Hospital) *Mary Fickett (Ruth Martin, All My Children) *Mary Stuart (Joanne Gardner, Search for Tomorrow) Creative Arts Outstanding Musical Direction *'WIN: ''The ABC Afternoon Playbreak - Richard Clements''' *''The Doctors'' - John Geller *''The Edge of Night'' - Paul Taubman Outstanding Technical Direction and Electronic Camerawork *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - technical director: Lou Marchand, cameramen: Gerald M. Downs, Frank Melchiorre, John Morris''' *''All My Children'' - technical director: Bill Degenhardt, J.J. Lupatkin, cameramen: Len Gelardi, Joseph Solomito, Frank Zuccaro, Al Gianetta, Jimmy Woodle, John Wood *''Days of our Lives'' - cameramen: George Meyer, John Kullman, Gordon C. James, George Simpson *''The Edge of Night'' - technical director: Harold Schutzman, camermen: Hal Weldon, William Unkel, Robert Toerper *''The Price is Right'' - technical director: A.J. Cunningham, camermen: Joe Arvizu, Jack Jennings, Wayne Orr, Rick Tanzi *''The Young and the Restless'' - technical director: Clive Bassett, cameraman: Paul Johnson, Rick Tanzi, Marvin Dresser, Dick Ouderkick, Gordon T. Sweeney Outstanding Lighting Direction *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Dick Holbrook''' *''All My Children'' - Mel Handelsman *''Days of our Lives'' - Alan E. Scarlett *''General Hospital'' - Ron Holden Outstanding Art Direction or Scenic Design *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Art Director: Tom Trimble; Set Decorator: Brock Broughton''' *'WIN: ''Another World Otis Riggs Jr.' *''CBS Daytime 90 - Scenic Designer: Victor Paganuzzi; Set Decorator: John A. Wendell *''Love of Life'' - Scenic Designer: Lloyd R. Evans; Set Decorators: Tom Cunningham, John A. Wendell Outstanding Costume Design *'WIN: ''The ABC Afternoon Playbreak - Bill Jobe''' *''All My Children'' - Hazel Roy *''Another World'' - Lewis Brown *''Somerset'' - Julia Size Outstanding Sound Mixing *'WIN: ''Days of our Lives - Ernie Dellutri''' *''All My Children'' - Albin S. Lemanski *''General Hospital'' - Dick Ellis Outstanding Makeup *'WIN: ''The ABC Afternoon Playbreak - Douglas Kelly''' *''All My Children'' - Sylvia Lawrence *''The Doctors'' - Lee Baygan *''The Edge of Night'' - Andrew Eger Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 6 Nominations/ 0 Wins *''Another World'' - 2 Nominations / 1 Win *''Days of our Lives'' - 6 Nominations / 3 Wins *''The Doctors'' - 7 Nominations / 2 Wins *''The Edge of Night'' - 4 Nominations / 1 Win *''General Hospital'' - 7 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Love of Life'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''Search for Tomorrow'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''Somerset'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 3 Nominations / 2 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys